Meeting in the dark
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Jack is going to a party in honor of Queen Elsa of Arendelle. At first sight, he falls immediatly and covers himself with ridicule, until night... Strange dialogues and a pinch of honey, there's my 10th fanfiction and my 3rd one-shot ! Enjoy it !


**/!\ My dear readers, this is my 10th fanfiction ! For you, it may seem childish, but I swear, I've never protract a project as long as this website. Thanks to you ! This time, is just a little one-shot Jelsa to have a little fun. ^^ It's not as logical as my others, but it's an idea like another. Enjoy it ! /!\**

I've been invited to Elsa's official first year of reign. I heard from word of mouth princess Anna had organized this event to celebrate her sister. I told myself it couldn't be that bad.

I knew Queen Elsa of Arendelle's reputation, but not much. People said she was beautiful, but I just respected her incredible power on ice and snow. I felt kind of happy not to be the only one. I hoped she could teach me some tricks, and perhaps I could teach her mine... If I dared approach her. I was just a commoner, after all.

The event was particularly private. Only the people of Arendelle was there. In fact, I was the only outsider... I recognized Princess Anna, because according to Sand, she was clumsy and cheerful. I can say she smiled a lot and she liked to rush into anything meeting her way. I made a little fun of the situation by make her slip on ice. With shouts and protestations, she skated through the courtyard, between the surprised guests, who didn't know what was going on. Everybody thought the queen was near, but nobody saw her. Nobody saw me neither : I was too quiet and flew too high to be noticed. Fortunately, the day was cloudy.

And this is when she appeared.

Oh. My. God.

Imagine. Just imagine flying high, and suddenly fall, while something is pulling you up. I was Icare and had lead in the wing. My heart was beating too fast. I felt like be in front on her and kiss her. On the other hand, I wanted to run away from this feeling. It was too strange, too new, but so comfortable...

I touched down, a little away, and looked at her. Everyone was bowing, then I could see her perfectly. She had a long white braid and light blue eyes, like ice. She wore an awesome skinny blue dress. I must confess I blushed and drolled a little bit. Perhaps it was too much for me.

" Queen Elsa of Arendelle ! " screamed someone.

_What ?!_ SHE was Elsa ?

I imagined her... colder. With dark hair, maybe. Or dark skin. Something gloomy. But she was all light, glowing in the midday sun. I approchaed shyly. She was too perfect for me. Normal, she was a queen ! But even a queen didn't picture enough her beauty, her majesty.

Suddenly, she glanced at me and I turned scarlet. " Who's that boy ? " I heard Elsa asking to her sister, behind her.

Anna looked really excited. " It's Jack Frost. Isn't he cute ? "

To make me call _cute_ made me blush even more, moreover Elsa didn't seem convinced. She just nodded, greet me with a move of the chin, and continued to walk toward her throne. I didn't know if I had to feel honored or upset.

After, we had to tribute the queen, with a reverence, before the ball began. I wasn't really fond of balls. But I wanted to see the queen dance.

When my turn came, I bowed. I looked probably like a shepherd, with my staff and my bare foot. A commoner. But I wanted to prove I was smart and nice, not like this boorish... So, I said :

" I'm honored, Your Majesty. "

" My pleasure. "

_Oh, please, speak more ! __Let's talk for eternity ! I can't get tired of the sound of your voice..._

" Where's the king of Arendelle ? "

_Stupid !_

" If you talk about my father, he died four years ago. "

" I talked about your husband. "

_Shout. Your. Mouth._

" I don't have one. "

" You mean... you have two ? "

I couldn't be more ridiculous. As a matter of fact, I could. But I didn't want to try it.

So I just faded in the shadows for the rest of the event.

As I stood in the corner, covered with shame, I saw a silhouette next to me. It was a troll. I've never seen one so close, but I recognized the skin granite and the pink jewels. It was a female troll.

" Hi there ! You are a pretty idiot, don't you think ? I'm Bulda. "

" Hi, Bulda. " I blushed a little, because she was right : I was a total idiot. But why did I say such things...

Suddenly, I saw Elsa talking to a tall man, with light blonde hair and a crooked smile. I couldn't help but feel anger and jealousy making my heart beating faster. How could he talk so easily to her ? Who was he ? I've totally forgotten about my clumsiness.

" Who's that ? " I sniffed.

" A count of something, why ? " answered Bulda. I didn't except her answer, I thought she was gone. A little bit surprised, I stepped away. She smiled. " What ? I'm not gonna eat you, dear. "

" I... I know. I thought you weren't listen to me... "

" I used to think Elsa is the most beautiful girl of this kingdom. " she continued without noticing my remark. In fact, she didn't listen to me at all... " Although, she's... cold, don't you guess ? Nobody can approach her, even if she released her powers and learnt love could thaw a frozen heart. Pabbie's optimistic she will get a good marriage, but _I_ suppose she won't ever find a man who fit to hold a candle to her. Don't you think ? "

" Hunh, yeah, perhaps. But this man looks not bad... " I groaned, fill with envy.

" This man looks _awful_. You know, people say love can change them, but it's not true, because people don't really change. Love is a force powerful and strange, and you don't have to explain it, you have to _feel_ it, to make a difference in someone's life. But this count of I-don't-remember-a-clue-about-him wants to change her. "

" How do you know this ? "

" Just examine him. Can't you see ? He's always checking her hands, never look at her when she's talking... But you, my boy, you just _couldn't _get your eyes out of her, it was almost awkward ! "

" It was awkward. "

" Anyway, good luck with that. "

On this, Bulda left me with a thousand questions in my mind and no confidence at all. I don't know troll's manners, but I can say they're out of common. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to go away, to forget about this, but I wanted to know more about the queen. So more... I wanted to see her bare soul. I vowed I knew everything about her.

When the party was over, I didn't fly away, don't ask me why. Yet, it was my only wish, but I couldn't get tired of seeing Elsa moving, talking, smiling. She didn't dance, but never mind. I was gifted enough by watching her, without she noticed me. Well, I thought she didn't.

I stalked her inside the castle. Quietly, invisible. I rushed into her room just before she got in. The queen immediatly took off her outfit, and I turned politely my head. Just to hear the cloth slide on her skin made me shiver. I didn't need more for now. She was wearing a blue robe, just a blue robe, and held a glass of peach juice. A guilty pleasure or a night ritual ?

Abruptly, I felt ashamed to spy the queen. She needed her privacy. As I slowly got away, she talked.

" You can show yourself, now. "

I came out of the dark, in the moonlight. Sitting on a couch, legs crossed, she glanced at me. I prefered her like this. Simple. Natural.

" You're the boy two-husbands. "

" Hunh... Yeah, about this... I'm sorry. "

" Don't be, it was quite funny ! " her scarlet lips were curved in a crooked smile, and I almost kissed her. I swear I wanted to kiss her. " Why are you following me ? "

" Because I want to know you. "

I couldn't help myself. It was the truth, and I wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

" It's a crazy way to do this. Who are you again ? "

Her language was more familiar. Less formal. " Jack Frost. "

" _Jack Frost._ You mean _the_ Jack Frost ? "

" Yeah. "

Without make up, Elsa seemed younger and more fragile. Her legs were delightfuly white. She looked at me with sadness. " Well, _Jack Frost_, you can go now. "

" What ? Why ? "

" Because to want to know more about me means you like me, right ? "

" Perhaps... "

" Well, I'm yet engaged. "

I felt like my heart stopped beating. " What ? "

" To this marquis of I-don't-know. "

" I thought he was a count. "

" That's it. Count. "

" This afternoon ? "

" Nah, yesterday. "

" Since when do you know him ? "

She smiled. I liked her hair messed up. All the waves and the little curls, like a fall in winter. " You _really_ have a crush on me, don't you ? To stay like this, to insist ? "

" Sorry if I bother you. "

" Not at all. I'm amused. I haven't spoke to anyone in the middle of the night since... all my life, I guess. It's a strange experience. "

Her fingers were long and gracious. Her neck was marvelous, the exact curve, to ear until meeting trapeze. She was clever, though. Intelligent. I've never seen a woman so strong, so confident. Suddenly, I noticed tears running down her cheeks.

" I don't love him. " she whispered. " I don't love him, but I have to marry someone. If not, Anna won't get married. It's partly why she organized this event. A little bit selfish, but I understand her. If I had true love, I would get married in the morning. "

I guess some alcohol has been mixed to her peach juice, because she started to cry her heart out. Between two sobs, she was apologizing, while I gave her my shoulder and patted hers. I was muttering " It's okay, it's okay... " without knowing what to say.

When the queen calmed down, she layed on my knee for a second and looked at me right in the eye. " I would kiss you. "

" Okay, you're drunk, Your Majesty. "

" I'm not. I can't stand alcohol. "

" So, you're tired. Anyway, you don't think what you're saying. " Elsa embraced my neck, but I got away. It ripped my heart that she was maybe playing with my feelings... My brand new feelings...

I rose up and she curled herself on the couch, hurt. " Nobody loves me. " she groaned.

" It's not true... "

" Nobody will ever love me ! Don't you see ? This marquis... "

" Count. "

" This _man _don't love me and _you_ don't love me either. "

It was painful to be placed in the same catégorie than an idiot. I tried to fix things up. " It's not I don't love you. But I _can't_ love you. "

" Why ? "

" Because I'm a commoner. A spirit. And you're engaged. "

The queen shook her head. " I'm such an idiot ! "

I kneeled in front on her. She was so pretty, to hold back her tears... " Hey, calm down. You're a queen, you can do whatever you wan - "

She took away all my air. I had no place to breathe. My lips couldn't move. She had kissed me.

We kissed and it was... fabulous ! Awesome ! I've never felt so good ! It was like I couldn't live without this anymore. I needed her air, her lips, her face against mine, to give a sense to my life, to think clearlier.

" I love you. " she whispered.

" How can you be so sure ? We barely know each other. " I groaned, doubtful.

She laughed. " You're right ! But I feel like... I know you already. I believed in you all my life. I hoped I would meet you and learn from you. "

" It's not too late. "

We sat side by side, in silence, to make this time last. The dark was soft, surronded us like a velvet cloth. Elsa whispered. " Were you jealous, when I was talking to the marquis ? "

" Count. " I kissed her palm. " I was terribly jealous. "

She smiled. " I was always looking at you and wanted to see you coming. "

" I'm here, now. "

We layed down, as cuddled as possible. I appreciated the feeling of her skin against mine. We fit perfectly together. I kissed her chin.

" You need some rest, Your Majesty. "

" I know. Don't leave me. I want to know everything about you. "

I smiled in the dark. What a strange date. What a strange couple. What a strange familiarity. But it didn't bother me at all. I didn't change my mind : I still wanted to know everything about her ! The better : she wanted me too.

" There's still a tomorrow for this. "

And we let Sand bring us to dreamland.


End file.
